NPC's
This is a list of NPC's in the Vanarth setting. Allies *Cassandra: a former toll-road bandit, she was spared the axe with her comrades when defeated by the Seven, and was bribed out of jail by Tristen, who saw potential and a promising subordinate spy. She is extremely skilled in disguise and has many aliases, including Duchess Therkildsen. *Somnar the Silver: a Huge silver dragon who occasionally assists the party in their quest. Brother of Ler'rad and totem of dragon shaman Morrick Brightshield. *Bertram: the self-proclaimed "Second best archer in the land," he leads a company of archers and currently is charged with defense of Aren . *Garouk, Hunter of Man *Miri: a druid, wise for her youth, who currently leads Aren spiritually and in day-to-day affairs. *Puck: a weasely man who has been used as a pawn by the Cult of Vecna in both this world and its mirror. *Queen Savra: leader of the Sylvan Elves, she has placed her trust in the Seven after they helped stop an invasion by Magnus. *Thok-Ak: an ogre who participated in Magnus' attack on the Linwèlin forest. Originally from Acheron, where battle rages eternally, he was promised a chance to fight and die on the Material Plane. He was spared and put to a ''Geas ''by Lona, sworn to defend the Sylvan people for the rest of his days. *Lona: a mysterious half-elven traveler who happened to be present during the Linwèlin attack. She assisted the party and presented gifts of appreciation, including a Quiver of Ehlonna and other magical items. *Asher: a requisitions officer who coordinates with the City Guard and the The Church of Heironeous. His frailty prevents him from serving in the front lines but he has found honor at his station, offering goods, advice, and news to the soldiers. Enemies *Magnus Wrex, AKA Magnus the Mask: A fallen paladin of an origin known only to a few. He is never seen without his mask as his flesh is horribly scarred from an accident. He possesses many strengths including the ability to make allies quickly with beings from across the Lower Planes, the ability to create portals almost anywhere, and other dark powers. It is assumed that he was corrupted by (and subsequently gained much forbidden knowledge and power from) Vecna. His current agendas are unknown, but his activities of late have included waging war and terror across the land. *Lord Darian : a self-proclaimed 'lord' over the northern territories bordering the Kingdom of Magic. He was given regency at Zennian after repelling many invaders to Oritannia. He is not officially recognized as anything else, but growing rumors suggest he has been involved with many under-handed dealings including the Thieves' Guild takeover and building his own private army. He surrounds himself with many ninja bodyguards, controlled mostly by magic and belonging to Tril's clan, of which Tril escaped. He is an expert fighter and taught both Garouk and Magnus the techniques of two-weapon fighting. He was killed in March, 957AA when members of the Seven raided Ft. Zennian, sacking it in one day. However his body disappeared upon his death.... *The three Gorgon sisters: Legend tells of three monstrous Medusan sisters who deceive and manipulate entire populations from the darkness. Each is also a mighty warrior or spellcaster, and it is said that when one is killed the remaining sisters grow in power. They go by many names but most commonly Sathene (The Sorceror), Illyrian (The Fury), and Mortisenne (The Queen).